I Guess I'm Just Full of Misadventures
by The Hero of All
Summary: I was normal hunter. I'm not that bad, despite my age. In fact, I like to think that I'm pretty good at hunting. But I have a little problem. My adventures? Yeah, they're not normal. In fact, I guess you could call me misadventurous. T for now.


**Hello people of fanfiction! This is my first story, so I hope that I don't do too bad. The characters are mostly mine, but there are a lot of the original characters from Supernatural.**

**Minor spoilers up to episode five in season four.**

**

* * *

**

**_~I Guess I'm Just Full of Misadventures~_**

**_~Chapter 1~

* * *

_**

The wind blew throughout the abandoned building, carrying the musty smell with it. It was dark outside, and even darker in the building, but I had a flashlight held tightly in my hands. It didn't provide much light, but it provided enough to show me where I was going.

I crept along the building, my hands clenching on my shotgun as if it were my lifeline.

Sure, it's unusual for a fourteen-year-old girl to be carrying and doing something that sounds so weird and irresponsible on my parents' part, but I don't care, and they never really cared, either. It's just who I am.

I remember that the night that I'm telling you about now, and that horrible night was the night that changed my life forever.

To begin with, my life was never normal, anyway. My parents were hunters, and they got me into hunting at a very young age, even though they didn't want me to. They wanted me to grow up like a normal girl with all the crap that was eventually dished out to everyone. School, puberty, crushes, friends, love, laughs, and college. They _really_ wanted me to go to college, more than anything.

Nothing turned out the way they wanted it to. Everything went out of whack the very first time I came face-to-face with a ghost at the age of four. Trust me, it was a pretty scary experience, and not something that any of you out there want to repeat.

Seeing the ghost had me terrified of my own shadow for over a year. My parents had been really concerned, but since I had already seen a ghost when I was still in pigtails, they decided to train me as a hunter. They wanted me to be able to protect myself.

And then came the hunt of a lifetime. I went off to help with my first demon possession, and I was pretty darn excited. I was about ten, and my parents were telling me exactly what to do as we walked into the house.

The person that was possessed was a woman. Her eyes narrowed and the entire things, including the whites, flashed black as we entered the room she was in. When the woman got a look at who we were, her sneer turned into a cruel grin.

"Well, nice to see you, Christopher and Julia." She looked at me, her smile widening. "And little Evie, too! I've heard _so _much about you, kiddo."

My parents looked uneasy from that remark, and I pressed closer to my mom's side. I remember glaring at the freakin' bitch, every thought of hate being directed at her as my mom laid her arm over my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Only Mom and Dad can call me that," I snapped at the demon.

"What's with all the hate?" the woman asked, her grin still clear on her face. "I didn't do anything."

"You're possessing a person," Dad said calmly. "We can't allow that."

"How do you plan on getting rid of me?" she asked. "If you exorcise me, I just go straight back to hell, only to come out again in a few years. You know that your ancestors would have wanted me long gone after what I put them through." The demon laughed, and then looked at me.

"Do you know what your great-grandfather did to me?" I stayed silent, and the demon went on. "He tried to kill me. Many times. And then his brother tried to exorcise me. Very cruel, if you ask me. They got their end, though. And they suffered-"

"Shut up," my mom hissed, pulling me more tightly to her.

I don't remember what really happened after that. I do, however, remember the name of the demon.

Her name was Meg.

A bunch of demons showed up at the house during the middle of the exorcism, but I wasn't in the room at the time. I'd been sent to the hallway, my mom's necklace with the weird face-horns charm on it clenched in my hand. I was all the way on the other side of the house when everything happened, and I still felt the explosion as I was thrown through the window.

The hunter, my aunt, that took care of me after that had told me that I was lucky. But luck had nothing to do with surviving. Sure, I'd gotten away with a few deep scratches that needed stitches that later turned into scars, but my parents dying? I don't think that's luck right there.

I pushed the thoughts of my parents out of my head as I crept through the building. Just because it was the fourth anniversary of their death didn't mean that I had to think about it all of the time. It was annoying to have thoughts dancing around in my head when I had a job to do.

As I went on, I heard a lot of noises. There were scratching sounds, evil laughing... just about everything you'd expect in a stupid cliche horror movie.

I was looking for a group of ghosts, not just one. This was something kind of new for me, considering that the leader thought that their life had been some sort of horror movie.

When I heard that creepy music and felt the wet, sticky mist hitting my face, I scrunched up my nose, a little ticked off. If my hair wasn't frizzy enough without it, then it was definitely going to be frizzy now.

My temper flaring, I abandoned all sense of stealth as I stomped my way down the musty warehouse halls. It's not like anyone or thing would hear me over the loud, stupid music. A deaf person would be able to hear it, so I knew that it was pretty loud.

I barged through a door at the end of the hallway, walking into an empty room. The music cut off, the mist was no longer there, and everything was still and silent. Even the scratching and laughing was gone.

My short legs took long strides as I searched around the room, tearing everything apart looking for the bones that I needed to salt and burn. I searched all of the empty crates and under the tarps, and I still found nothing. I was about to stomp off grumbling angrily when I stepped on a floor board and something creaked.

Kneeling on the floor quietly, I pressed on the board. It creaked and moved to the side, unbalanced by the pressure of my hand. I dug my nails under it, despite the fact that my fingers were getting poked by splinters, getting stuck painfully in my skin.

"Stop!" a lot of voices shouted at once.

I glanced over my shoulder, watching as five misty people formed. I worked harder, trying my best to pry the board off. I didn't get a chance to, since an invisible force slammed into me, making me fly towards the wall. All breath left my lungs as I hit the wall, and I gasped, trying to get as much air back into me as I could.

Glancing all around the room, I realized the sudden lack of weight in my hand. Looking around the room, I could see that my shotgun had been thrown over ten feet away.

The ghosts walked towards me, and I could hear my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

As the ghosts approached me, my eyes never left their faces, no matter how creepy and messed up looking they were. Right when the leader, a Caucasian male in his mid-twenties, was up right in my face, there was the sound of a gun firing.

Five shots rang through the air, and the ghosts were suddenly gone. As I slid painfully back down the wall, landing in a crumpled heap, another figure ran forward. I could see the leather jacket clad person as they wiped their hands off on their grimy jeans. The familiar black hair had me almost sighing in relief.

"'Bout time you got here, Nicki," I moaned, stretching as I stood up.

"Yeah, whatever," my cousin said, rolling his eyes. "Lets just salt and burn 'em already."

I rushed to the creaky board that I had found just a second ago, and I had a sudden urge to laugh. Sometimes, ghosts were a little obvious. If they were going to pin me to a wall like they just had, they should have done it when I first came into the room, not when I was on top of their remains.

Nicki was rummaging in his bag behind me while I tried to pry the board off.

"So, there's only the five of 'em?" Nicki asked, kneeling down beside me with the salt, gas, and a lighter.

I nodded. "At least I think so," I muttered.

"You _think_ or you _know_?" he asked. "They're two complete and total different thing."

"Can we just salt and burn whoever we can?" I snapped, finally pulling off the large board.

Five bodies, the exact number of ghosts, were there. I sighed in relief.

"What did I tell you?" I said smugly.

Nicki rolled his eyes again, and I couldn't help but grin a little bit. I took the salt container from his hand, and I basically dumped it all, only sprinkling it enough to get on all of the bodies. After that, Nicki poured gasoline all over the shallow pit. After setting the container down, he flipped on his lighter.

"Dude, c'mon!" I complained. When his face stayed blank, I rolled my eyes. "Give me the freakin' lighter!"

"Why would I give something so dangerous to a person that has the mind and grace_ and_ klutzy habits of a five-year-old?" Nicki asked, his voice hesitant.

"Because it's ladies first and I said so," I mumbled.

Nicki raised a dark eyebrow. "Sure, whatever," he said. "Think what you want to, but I'm torching these suckers."

As soon as the little shit was done talking, he threw the lighter on the bodies, which immediately went up in flames. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared, putting a lot of hate and intensity into the one look.

"Meanie," I pouted.

"Moron," Nicki snorted.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

I almost laughed a little. "Touche," I said, knowing that he was completely right.

There was a long moment of silence as I shifted on my feet, Nicki clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Well," I eventually said, "I guess that's it, then. Lets get out of here."

Nicki glanced around suspiciously. "It shouldn't have been that easy, right?"

"Well, they_ did_ slam me into a wall," I pointed out, finally uncrossing my arms. "What more could you want?"

He frowned. "Some more action would have been nice," he muttered.

I sighed, exasperated. "You're an adrenalin junkie or something."

"Ain't that the truth."

I rolled my eyes, and then snatched Nicki's duffel bag from the ground. "Lets get out of here," I muttered, walking off towards the hall.

Nicki's footsteps drummed behind me as I weaved through the corridors. He was soon beside me, and I stood taller as I realized how much taller than me he was. I know, being almost seventeen, it would have been really sad if _I_ was the taller one, but I had this thing about height. I was the petite, frizzy red-head, and I was hardly ever taller than anyone my own age, or younger, either. It just bugged me.

Smirking, Nicki draped his lanky arm lazily around my shoulder. "It's okay, Short Stack," he said. "You might catch up to me... eventually."

I scowled as my friend's smirk turned into a full out grin. "I hate you, _so_ much," I growled.

"I love you too, kiddo," he said.

I glanced at Nicki. "You know, just because Tony asked you to try to get along with me for once, doesn't mean you have to when he's not around," I stated. "You don't have to pretend to care."

"How do you know if I don't care about you?" he asked, finally stopping. He grabbed onto my arm and spun me around, his hands on my shoulders as he spoke. "Kid, you're like my little sister. Annoying, sure, but still. We're family. We annoy the shit out of each other. That's just how things are between siblings."

"But you're not my brother," I muttered.

Nicki's eyes hardened. "Evie, it doesn't matter that you're not my blood sister," he said, using the nickname that only certain people could. "Even before Uncle Chris and Aunt Julie died, you were the little sister in my family."

"Yeah, but you have a real sibling," I pointed out.

Nicki's green eyes flared. "Yeah, I have two," he said as calmly as he could. "You and Tony."

"Sure," I said, yanking away from him and walking away again.

Exiting the building, I glanced over my shoulder to see if Nicki had followed me out. He hadn't. He was probably just standing there in the warehouse, looking after me in shock. If I get angry or upset, I just choose to try and keep it in. Sure, I have a temper and people bug me easily, but I stay calm. Or, as calm as I can, at least.

I walked back to the '67 Chevy Impala that had been in the family since _way_ before my parents were born. Apparently, their parents had passed it on to them, who had their parents pass it on to them, and then so on and so forth. When I turned sixteen, the car would be mine, and then I would get to drag Tony and Nicki with me everywhere, instead of the other way around.

Digging the spare key out of my pocket, I unlocked the car. I put the duffel in the trunk, and then went to the passenger seat. I sank back in the leather, taking in the old, must smell. I breathed in deeply, smiling at the familiar scent.

Nicki came out a second later, not looking at me. He got into the driver's side, started the car, and began the one hour drive home.

With his new silence, my cousin was about to make this a _very_ long hour drive.

* * *

After what felt like centuries later, Nicki pulled into Aunt Abby's dirt driveway. I sighed in relief as I got out of the car, finally able to rid my self of Nicki's horrible silence.

"Tony!" I shouted at the small farmhouse in front of me. "Can you come out here and talk my ear off like you normally do? I need _words_!"

Nicki shot me a glare as a tall, brown haired college age student appeared at the window, grinning at me. He rushed away from the see-through glass, and the screen door was thrown open before he came running towards us, his bare feet hitting the ground and sending dust everywhere.

"Dude, put on some shoes," Nicki growled. "You're gonna step on something and then die of some strange disease."

"Not true," Tony said, offended. "I'll die of infection, ijit!"

I rolled my eyes. "I still can't believe that you two are related," I grumbled.

Nicki rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't see the resemblance either, but Mom insists that neither of us are adopted."

I shrugged, heading towards the house that I'd learned to call home. After closing the door behind me to block off Tony and Nicki bickering, I could hear the TV buzzing from the other room. I walked through the hallway, and then found myself standing in the doorway to the living room. A head of dark curly hair is leaning over a book, the lamp beside her shining brightly. I smiled.

"Hey, Abby," I said.

My aunt looked up from her book, her blue eyes meeting mine. I could see that Tony and Nicki were wrong, since they were obviously Aunt Abby's kids. Even though they looked different, I could see what I'd found familiar about all of them.

Abby leaped up from the couch, her book falling to the floor with a loud thud as she rushed forward. She wrapped her small arms around me in a hug, and the smell of cinnamon washed over me. I hugged her back, burying my face in her shoulder since she was probably the only person that was just about my height. She was a few inches taller, of course, but she was still short. Tony and Nicki probably got their height from their dad.

"Evie." My aunt sighed, pulling away and holding me by the shoulders and arms length away. "Glad to see that you're back," she said, hugging me again.

It had only been about a week since I last saw her, and I had been gone longer than that before, but my aunt said that she worried about me since I'm apparently 'way underage' for being a hunter. Even though I call her all of the time, she just continues to worry. It make me wonder if she does the same thing with Tony and Nicki.

"I missed ya, too," I told my aunt.

The front door opened and then closed again before Tony and Nicki came into the room. My aunt switched over to Nicki, who she hugged even tighter than me. When Nicki looked like he was calming down some from his long silent time with me, he hugged his mom back, closing his eyes. I smiled a little. My aunt could make anybody happy or calm just by walking into a room or hugging them.

Nicki pulled away. "Hi, Mom," he said.

Abby grinned. "Go get your butt in bed, mister," she said. "It's almost one in the mornin'!" She turned to me. "You too, kiddo."

"What about Tony?" I asked, my voice almost in a whine.

"I have a hunt to start on, as Nicki here just reported," Tony said calmly.

Grumbling under my breath about how it was just the fact that Nicki and I were younger, I gave Tony a quick 'good-bye and good luck' hug before heading up the creaky old wood stairs to my small bedroom.

In my room, there were posters from different things, like a picture that I'd had blown up to poster size of my mom, dad, Abby, Tony, Nicki, and me about a week before my parents died, hanging on my wall. My hand brushed against it as I breezed into the room, flicking on my light as I did so. The lights on the ceiling fan blinked to life, casting shadows on the light blue walls.

Practically throwing myself onto my bed, I pressed myself into my covers and pillows, trying to get comfy as my feet dangled over the edge of the bed, the frayed laces of my sneakers swinging with them.

Stretching against the paint-splattered print of my bed spread, a loud yawn escaped my mouth. I squirmed into a sitting position, my feet resting on the wood floor as I untied my sneakers. I laid them beside my bed before grabbing some pajamas from my dresser and heading across the hall to the bathroom.

After changing into shorts and a baggy t-shirt as quickly as I could, I scurried back down the hall with my dirt close in my hand. I shut the door to my room quietly, setting my clothes in the hamper as I did so. I walked across the room and sat down on the chair in front of my mirror, trying to comb my fingers through my unruly hair to get the tangles out. When that didn't work, I rolled my eyes as I grabbed for the brush.

Running the brush through my tangled hair didn't help much either, but I managed to get all of the frizz into one thick, red braid. I set the brush down and then collapsed on my bed again, closing my eyes against the glare of the light bulbs above.

My door creaked open, and my eyes snapped open just in time to see Tony close the door behind him quietly. He was wearing his jeans, flannel shirt over a t-shirt, and his black boots. His usual joking demeanor was no longer shown on his face. Determination was set in its place, though, and Tony seemed angry at something.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting up and crossing my legs.

Tony shifted on his feet, clearly experiencing mixed emotions. "The hunt that Nicki found," he said. "Did he tell you about it?"

I shook my head, and Tony went on. "Well, it's a demon possession." I nodded, gesturing for him to go on. "The same demon that killed... well, the same one that got Uncle Chris and Aunt Julie. And I was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

The sound of my heartbeat and blood pumping in my ears drowned out everything else. I couldn't even breathe. Nothing was working properly, and my body wasn't doing what I wanted it to. My hand crept up to the necklace on the leather cord. It had been the last thing that my parents had given to me, and in a way, it made me feel close to them.

Shifting off of my bed, I wordlessly went to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I went over to Tony, standing right in front of him. I looked up into his blue eyes.

"When do we leave?" I asked, my voice small.

Tony examined me for a moment, watching as I grabbed for my sneakers beside the bed. My cousin nodded. "As soon as you get dressed," he said. And then he left my room as I fiddled with the frayed laces on my shoes, closing the door behind him without a word.

* * *

**So, how did I do? I'd appreciate it if all of you lovely people out there would review and give me some feedback, even if it's constructive criticism. :)**

**~Enemy**


End file.
